It is well known that many hydrocarbon reservoirs produce extremely large volumes of gas along with crude oil and other liquids. In producing fields such as these, it is not unusual to experience gas-to-oil ratios (GOR) as high as 25,000 standard cubic feet per barrel (scf/bbl.) or greater. As a result, large volumes of gas must be separated out of the liquids before the liquids are transported to storage or further processing or use. Where the production sites are near or convenient to large markets, this gas is considered a valuable asset when demands for gas are high. However, when demands are low or when the producing reservoir is located in a remote area, large volumes of produced gas can present major problems since production may have to shut-in or at least drastically reduced if the produced gas can not be timely and properly disposed of.
In areas where substantial volumes of the produced gas can not be marketed or otherwise utilized, it is common to "reinject" the gas into a suitable, subterranean formation. For example, it is well known to inject the gas back into a "gas cap" zone which usually overlies a production zone of a reservoir to maintain the pressure within the reservoir and thereby increase the ultimate liquid recovery therefrom. In other applications, the gas may be injected into a producing formation through an injection well to drive the hydrocarbons ahead of the gas towards a production well. Still further, the produced gas may be injected and "stored" in an appropriate, subterranean permeable formation from which it can be recovered later when the situation dictates.
To reinject the gas, large and expensive separation and compression surface facilities must be built at or near the production site. A major economic consideration in such facilities is the relatively high costs of the gas compressor train which is needed to compress the large volumes of produced gas to the pressures required for injection. As will be understood in this art, significant cost savings can be achieved if the gas compressor requirements can be down-sized or eliminated altogether. To achieve this, however, it is necessary to either raise the pressure of the gas at the surface by some means other than mechanical compression or else reduce the pressure required at the surface for injection of the gas downhole.
Various methods and systems have been proposed for reducing some of the separating/handling steps normally required at the surface to process and/or re-inject at least a portion of the produced gas. These methods all basically involve separating at least a portion of the produced gas from the production stream downhole and then handling the separated gas and the remainder of the production stream separately from each other.
For example, one such method involves the positioning of an "auger" separator downhole within a production wellbore for separating a portion of the gas from the production stream as the stream flows upward through the wellbore; see U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,228, issued Jul. 11, 1998. Both the remainder of the production stream and the separated gas are flowed to the surface through separate flowpaths where each is individually handled. While this downhole separation of gas reduces the amount of separation which would otherwise be required at the surface, the gas which is separated downhole still requires basically the same amount of compressor horsepower at the surface to process/reinject the gas as that which would be required if all of the gas in the production stream had been separated at the surface.
Another system involving the downhole separation of gas from a production stream is fully disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. 5,794,697, issued Aug. 18, 1998 wherein, a subsurface processing and reinjection compressor (SPARC) is positioned downhole in the wellbore. The SPARC includes an auger separator which first separates at least a portion of the gas from the production stream and then compresses the separated gas by passing it through a compressor which, in turn, is driven by a turbine. The remainder of the production stream is routed through the turbine and acts as the power fluid therefor. The compressed gas is not produced to the surface but instead is injected directly from the compressor into a second formation (e.g. gas cap) adjacent to the wellbore.
Where the separated gas has a use or a market or where there are no formations within the production well for injecting the gas, it is desirable to bring the compressed gas to the surface for further processing or for injection into a separate injection well.